Overcoming Fear
by megomekaiba-89
Summary: Goes throught the life of Jedi Master Madre Hecilla through the prequels. Involves love with ObiWan Kenobi and struggles through the Clone Wars and the forging of the Empire


Overcoming Fear 1

**Overcoming Fear: A Life Story on a Surviving Jedi Master**

Madré Alanna Hecilla was born with special powers that her parents couldn't understand; so they sought help with the Jedi Council on Coruscant to observe a 5-year-old Madré. One day Jedi Master Mace Windu landed on Madré's homeplanet of Naboo to tell her family of their results. "Greetings Master Jedi Windu, welcome to our humble home," said Jonathan, Madré's father. The two shook hands and Jonathan showed him into the dining room where there was a lovely view of the ocean and Theed palace in the distance. The Emily Hecilla, Jonathan's wife joined them and they began their discussion. "Mr. and Mrs. Hecilla, we have found out that your daughter Madré has special Jedi powers. And we, the Jedi Council, are to take her to Coruscant to begin her Jedi training," said Mace. "Jedi training? But, she's so young! She only new her two brothers for four years and she doesn't even know that she has twin brothers on the way!" said Emily. The three stared out the window and saw Madré playing with her twin brother Matthew and their younger brother Ken. "I know how you must feel right now, but the Jedi Council feels that a Jedi's training must start at a young age, preferably your daughter's age. Please, I must take her, I promise to have her to again," said Mace. Madré's parents nodded in agreement and then started to pack her things as Mace got to know the soon-to-be Jedi Master. "Hello Madré, I'm Jedi Master Mace Windu. How are you?" he asked. "I'm fine Master Windu. What are my mommy and daddy doing with my stuff, sir?" Madré asked innocently. "Well Madré, you and I are going on a little trip to a planet named Coruscant. There you and other people like you are going to be trained to be a Jedi, like me," said Mace. "How sweet!" said Madré and then ran to her parents to tell them what Mace had said to her.

Then soon after she was at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant beginning her training. It has been two years since she has seen Naboo or her family, and now at the age of seven she befriended a by a year older then her. "Hi, my name's Obi-Wan Kenobi. What's yours?" he asked. Madré just gave a flirty smile and said, "I'm Madré," "I've seen your skills with a lightsaber, they're quite exquisite," said Obi-Wan. "And I've seen yours, are you trying to impress me or are you being clumsy?" said Madré. The two laughed until Jedi Master Yoda entered the room. "Hello Master Yoda," said the children. "Hello younglings. Serious, this training must be treated. Slacking, clumsiness, I shall not permit anymore. Especially you Obi-Wan Kenobi; If you do such things anymore expelled from the Jedi Order, you will be," said Yoda. Madré sniggered under her breath as Obi-Wan stood up straight, blushed, and then said, "I'm gratefully sorry Master Yoda. I won't do it again," The years rolled by, the two young Jedi grew together and so did their friendship; and now it was their time to start their apprenticeship with a Jedi Master. The two and eight other young Jedi did a simulation in front of many Jedi Masters, and among them Qui-Gon Jinn and Shaak Ti. Both Madré and Obi-Wan became an apprentice; Obi-Wan to Qui-Gon and Madré to Shaak Ti. On one of Madré and Shaak Ti's missions they went to the planet Dathomir and found young girl named Jadé Angeline. Discovering her hidden talents they brought Jadé to the Jedi Temple and she began her Jedi training.

Now at the age of twenty-four Obi-Wan, her lifelong friend, met with her after a long time of separation. "What are you doing here? I thought you and Qui-Gon was doing a mission in the outer rim?" asked Madré. Obi-Wan gave her a kiss on the forehead, "Nope. Qui-Gon found a nine-year-old boy that he believes that the boy can bring balance to the force. How have you been?" he asked. Madré glared at her best friend, "You're hiding something from me, and I need to know what it is," she said. Obi-Wan sighed, "I can't hide anything from you, can I? Well, here goes; Naboo has been invaded by the Trade Federation; every single person in Theed is in concentration camps. We had to transport the Queen safely to Coruscant but we had to stop for repairs on Tatooine and I have a feeling that we have to return to Naboo to bring peace," "I'll go with you," said Madré. "What?" said flabbergasted Obi-Wan. Madré took his hand, "I'll go with you. Naboo is my home, and I'm sworn to protect it. I will ask the council if I can join you," she said. Later on that night Madré, Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, and a young Anakin Skywalker stood before the council. "Now is not the time for this; the senate is voting for a new Supreme Chancellor and Queen Amidala is returning home. That would put pressure on the Trade Federation and could whiten the confrontation," said Mace. "And throw out the Queen's attacker," said Master Jedi Ki-Adi-Mundi. "Go and escort the Queen back to Naboo and find the mystery behind the attacker. And may I ask why are you here Madré?" asked Mace. With the council's permission, I wish to accompany Master Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan to Naboo to fight off the Trade Federation," said Madré. Mace sighed, "What do you think Master Yoda?" he asked. "Very much to ask of, this is. Much responsibility, this is too. The Trials, this will be for you. What does the council say?" said Yoda. The Council murmured in agreement, as did her Master Shaak Ti, "Then it is settled. The battle for Naboo will be your trials for the level of Jedi Knight or Master. May the force be with you," said Mace. The four bowed before the council and then took a taxi to the Queen's royal starship.

As Madré unpacked her things in her bedroom in the starship Anakin walked in, she turned around. "Hello," said Madré. "Hi, I'm Anakin Skywalker, what's yours?" he asked. "I'm Madré Hecilla," said Madré as she pulled a picture of Obi-Wan and her; Anakin walked over to take a closer look at the picture. "Is this you and Obi-Wan when you were little?" asked Anakin. "Yes, that was when we became Padawans; he was the one messing around a lot and I was always on task. Those were some good times," Madré chuckled. "Do you love him?" asked Anakin. "Love? Well once you learn the ways of the force and become a Jedi, we're not allowed to love. We're not allowed to show any emotion while on duty," said Madré. "I've seen the way Obi-Wan looks at you; the way he holds your hand and caresses your face. He's smitten by your presence," said Anakin. "Oh really? Well, I believe you should be outside with Master Qui-Gon waiting for the Queen and the Handmaiden _you're_ so smitten with," Madré chuckled. Anakin gave her a confused look and then ran out to meet Qui-Gon, running past Obi-Wan. "What was that about?" asked Obi-Wan. "Nothing. He just found out that the Queen's coming," said Madré. Then when everyone got to Naboo they were all shocked that the Queen's handmaiden Padmé was really the Queen and the one dressed in the Queen's clothing was her real handmaiden Sabé. When they stormed into the hanger a dark, hooded figure stood in the doorway. "We'll handle this. Madré, your first priority is to safely escort the real Queen to the throne room to capture the Viceroy," said Qui-Gon. Madré nodded and then ran the same way Padmé did toward the Throne room.

They successfully captured the Viceroy of the Trade Federation, but faced many casualties; Madré ran into Obi-Wan's arms and gave him a huge hug, "We did it! We saved Naboo! Where's Qui-Gon?" asked Madré. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about; Qui-Gon's dead, he got pierced in the chest by the sith lord's lightsaber," said Obi-Wan. Madré's eyes started to water, "Don't tell me this, I don't believe it! I can't! He can't be dead! He was like a second father to me, don't tell me this Obi-Wan!" screamed Madré, pounding her fists on Obi-Wan's chest as if trying to escape his grasp. He grabbed her wrists, trying to calm her down, but tears formed in his eyes also. "He's dead, Qui-Gon's dead. We all have to accept that; being a Jedi means that we have to let go of our feelings, to let go of the ones who left us. Now please, Madré, stop crying. The Jedi Council will be here tomorrow and they don't want to see you with puffy eyes," said Obi-Wan, bringing Madré back into his arms. When the Council came both Madré and Obi-Wan became Jedi Knights and then to Master Jedi when they took up a padawan. Obi-Wan took Anakin Skywalker and Madré took Jadé Angeline as their Padawans and worked together all the time. On Naboo Madré got to see her family again as Mace promised and received an award from Queen Amidala for services to Naboo. Then after that the four Jedi moved as one, sometimes splitting up when they desperately needed to. Madré and her Padawan became close, and she even told Jadé about her secret crush on her fellow Master Obi-Wan.

One day the Jedi Council set up an emergency meeting with all the masters and Jedi Knights. "Something terrible has happened, Master Kenobi, his apprentice Anakin Skywalker, and Naboo senator Padmé Amidala have been captured by Count Dooku and the separatists on Geonosis. Master Yoda will go to Kamino to rally the clones in this clone army and will meet us on Geonosis soon enough. Our shuttle has already arrived outside so we better go to Geonosis before they die," said Mace. 'Oh Obi-Wan, Anakin, please don't die,' Madré said to herself as they entered the transport. When they got to Geonosis all the Jedi put their hoods on to avoid detection; Madré turned to Jadé, "Remember all that I told you my apprentice. We're not to kill the Geonosians' we're here to save Obi-Wan, Anakin and Senator Amidala from Count Dooku and the Separatists. You got it?" she said. "Yes, I understand My Master," said Jadé. "Now, let's go get them," said Madré, and the two of them, along with the other Jedi ignited their lightsabers and illuminated the stadium. Soon all of the Jedi were on the main floor of the stadium fighting Super Battle Droids and battle droids; Obi-Wan came back-to-back to Madré. "Whoa, what are you doing here?" he asked. "You didn't think that you would have all the fun without me?" teased Madré. Obi-Wan smiled and then the two worked as a team until all of the Jedi were surrounded. All of a sudden Yoda and the Clone Troops came in the nick of time to save the rest of the Jedi. Madré went on a separate ship and fought alongside the Clone Troops as Obi-Wan looked on. Once the battle was over everyone flew back to the Jedi Temple; Madré dressed into a Nurses' uniform and found Obi-Wan in her medical room, along with bandages. "You?" said shocked Obi-Wan. "Yes Master Kenobi, I'll be your nurse today because all the other doctors are working on Anakin," said Madré. With her great healing skills and a way with a bandage, Madré healed Obi-Wan's cuts in a heartbeat. "Thank you beautiful," said Obi-Wan. "Obi-Wan, you know we can't be together. We would be kicked off of the Jedi order," said Madré

Three years moved by, and Madré had already become a General of a clone army and has fought in the clone wars. Her apprentice, Jadé, became a Jedi Knight and a general of her own clone army. And within those three years Madré became an official member of the Jedi Council along with Obi-Wan, they sat next to each other. One day they had a meeting where Anakin was in the middle, "Anakin Skywalker, the Council has decided to comply with the Chancellor's directive. You are hereby granted a seat at the High Council of the Jedi. As the Chancellor's personal representative," said Mace. "Thank you, Masters. You have my pledge that I will uphold the highest principles of the Jedi Order," said Anakin. "You will attend the meetings of this council, but you will not be granted the rank and privileges of a Jedi Master," said Mace. "_What?_ How dare you? How_ dare_ you? No Jedi in this room can match my power—no Jedi in the _galaxy_! You think you can deny Mastery to _me_?" shouted Anakin. "Take your seat, young Skywalker," snapped Mace. "Anakin, please," Obi-Wan said softly. Anakin huffed and took the empty seat next to Madré; she reached over and placed a comforting, motherly hand over his, Anakin smiled. "Now, back to business. Madré, the Trade Federation has overrun on Pantolomin and has almost found our secret base. We want you to bring yourself and your clone troops to Pantolomin to fight them off; the natives are very friendly and will help you if anything goes wrong. May the Force be with you," said Mace Windu, and then the Council dispersed. Anakin and Obi-Wan escorted Madré to her ship, "May the Force be with you two, and good luck," said Madré, kissing both of them on the cheek. "And you," said Obi-Wan. Madré smiled and walked down the ramp; then when she got to the door she turned around and gave a heartfelt wave goodbye and then entered the ship. Anakin turned to Obi-Wan, "I know you have at least some feeling of Love for her," he said. Obi-Wan stopped, "Please Anakin, the relationship between me and Madré is strictly professional," he said

Madré fought on the planet Pantolomin for two weeks, watching and joining the Council meetings via hologram. One day the clone troops didn't take her orders, "What are you waiting for? Come on!" she shouted. The clone troopers raised their blaster rifles and tried to shoot her down; she began running until they injured her leg. Using her cloaking abilities she limped past clone troops and into a native house. "Oh, Master Hecilla. You're injured, we'll help you," said the woman. "Thank you. Please, I need a transport to Coruscant, my troops have turned on me," said Madré. "Well, you can travel with my son. He was going to travel there with his friend, but he was captured and killed by the Trade Federation. Ah, here he is, my son Indiana Ravenwood. Indy, this is Jedi Master Madré Hecilla; she's going to travel with you to Coruscant," said the woman. Madré smiled at the man about her age and very handsome, but not as handsome as Obi-Wan. The next day Madré dressed in refugee clothing and walked out with Indiana. "To not get killed by the clone troops, pretend that you're my wife Rowena Ravenwood," he said. Madré nodded and then grabbed hold of his hand, having an image that it was Obi-Wan's hand that she was holding. They passed by the troops like the wind and entered the transport to Coruscant. At the same time, Bail Organa's ship _Tantive IV _docked right next to the refugee ship; as Obi-Wan got out he saw Madré walking out with another man whom he didn't know. Madré and the mystery man kissed and then departed; she then saw Obi-Wan and ran into his arms. "Obi-Wan! You're all right! I was so worried, I heard about the Jedi being killed all over the galaxy," said Madré. Obi-Wan looked at her with a cold look, "Who was than man you just kissed?" he said sternly. "Him? Oh, he's a refugee from Pantolomin. I had to pretend to be his wife to pass the clone troops," said Madré. "Well, you're safe, that's all that matters. Come on, we have to check out the Jedi Council," said Obi-Wan.

The three Jedi (including Yoda) passed the Clone troops guarding the temple and fought off the others that found them. Madré saw all the dead Jedi all over and saw all the children slaughtered, as did Obi-Wan. Madré sensed something terribly wrong and ran into a meditation room where she saw her former Master; Obi-Wan ran in after her. "Master Shaak Ti," said Obi-Wan. Tears formed in Madré's eyes and turned to cry in Obi-Wan's arms. Yoda came in later, "Blasters, these injuries were not made by. Lightsaber, Master Shaak Ti has been killed by," he said, pointing at the black sliver across Shaak Ti's chest. When they got to the surveillance videos they saw that Anakin was the one who massacred the many. After Obi-Wan's meeting with Padmé Amidala he came back to talk to Yoda and Madré. "Possibly Anakin's on Mustafar, so I'm going to hide on Senator Amidala's ship. You two should be safe with Bail Organa and Captain Antillies, I promise you should be safe," said Obi-Wan. "Safe, we shall be Obi-Wan. Now go, off to Mustafar," said Yoda. Madré just gave Obi-Wan a smile and walked away, "What's wrong with Madré?" asked Obi-Wan. "Devastated, she is. Her friends, gone they are. Much to grieve, she has," said Yoda. On the asteroid Polis Massa, Bail Organa, Yoda, and Madré waited for Obi-Wan's return. Upon his return he carried an unconscious Padmé Amidala; Madré ran into her room and brought out a large diamond stone and carved a beautiful crystal crown and placed it in an embroidered box. When she came out Obi-Wan was there, "How's Padmé?" asked Madré. "She died giving birth to triplets; Liam, Luke and Leia," said Obi-Wan. "I knew this was going to happen. I will go down to Naboo with the Senator's body and I will attend the funeral," said Madré. "But, you'll get killed when they find out that you're there," said Obi-Wan. "Not if I'm in disguise," said Madré

Bail's ship landed on Naboo, and Madré disguised as Padmé's handmaiden, escorted Padmé's body to be cremated at Theed Palace. As Yoda and Obi-Wan watched in Bail's ship, Madré walked after Padmé's body in an open casket in front of all the people in Theed. After the ceremony the three Jedi and Bail discussed the fate of the triplets, "I will take the girl, the Queen and I have always wanted to adopt a baby girl," said Bail. "And what of the boys?" asked Madré. "To Tatooine, send the boys. Luke will be kept with their Uncle Owen Lars. Liam, raise him on your own, the two of you will," said Yoda. "What?" said Obi-Wan and Madré at the same time. "Yes, you will raise Liam as your own son. Get married; hide your real identities as Jedi Masters. Train Liam the ways of the force and have him become a Jedi Knight," said Bail, translating Yoda's words. "But the Jedi Order…" said Obi-Wan. "The Jedi Order doesn't exist now. The Dark side has overrun us and we can't bring the Order back until the Skywalker Triplets are at the proper age of eighteen," said Madré. "Madré is right Obi-Wan, allowed to marry, you are now. Believe that you're his real parents, he must. Liam must also not know of his brother and sister; see them as friends, he must," said Yoda. "Yes, Master Yoda," said Obi-Wan. Madré dressed in refugee clothing, but Obi-Wan stayed in the same Jedi tunic as they left Bail's ship, each carrying a baby boy. The two bought a house near the Lars' homestead, but Madré stayed at the house with Liam as Obi-Wan gave baby Luke to Owen and Beru Lars.

Many, many years passed; Obi-Wan and Madré got married, Liam earned his first lightsaber and Madré became pregnant with her first child. Obi-Wan and a ten year-old Liam waited outside the delivery room, waiting for an absolution that would never come. Finally a nurse cam out panting, "Obi-Wan Kenobi, your wife's losing a lot of blood and she might die soon," she said. "Dying?" said Liam. "Yes, the baby might not live either; it's a boy. Madré wants Obi-Wan in the room with her 'before she dies,' sir," said the nurse. Obi-Wan nodded and then passed the double doors of the delivery room, leaving a worried Liam waited with the nurse in the Waiting Room. Obi-Wan came to his wife's side, "Hey beautiful," he said. Madré laughed through her sobs, "Did you see him? Our boy?" said Madré. "Yeah, but the nurse said that he might not live long," said Obi-Wan. "I named him Anakin Qui-Gon Kenobi, what do you think," said Madré. "Beautiful name dear. Please, hold on. Me and Liam need you, especially me," said Obi-Wan. Madré caressed his face and tears formed in Obi-Wan's eyes. "You know what I wish?" said Madré. "What?" asked Obi-Wan. "I wish that the Empire would go away, and there would be a new republic, a new Jedi Order and a new Galaxy. I believe that the Skywalker Triplets can do just that," said Madré, her words breaking. Obi-Wan looked at the pulse machine; the heart beat began to drop. The doctors surrounded her; "We're losing her fast!" said one. "The baby's dying as fast too!" said another. Before long, both mother and son died of blood loss and both Obi-Wan and Liam were devastated. Madré's last words came true, and a new galaxy began to take shape as the spirit of Madré, soon to be met by Obi-Wan, looked on.


End file.
